Isolated Shadows
by Pitch's-Lover
Summary: Jack has been thinking about Pitch, who has been here so much longer than he has. How lonely would that have made the nightmare king? Rated M for a reason and there is a mystery surprise Mpreg. .
1. Lonely Darkness

Jack Frost flew high on the wind somewhere over the Midwest. The sky was clouded over and it was really cold. And yet no snow fell. Jack found that his heart wasn't in it. His mind kept wandering to Pitch. He couldn't really tell why. he landed high in a tree trying to sort out his troubled thoughts. It had been almost three years since the guardians sent Pitch back into his caverns. Jack felt at that time that Pitch had gotten what he deserved, but now... he didn't know. Jack kept picturing that look on Pitch's face when Jaime ran through him. It was so full of sadness and pain. Sighing Jack stood and sped back to his pond, the high speed keeping him focused on flying and not on his confused feelings about the nightmare king.

In only a matter of an hour he was back, sliding across his lake. Oddly determined to find a way back into Pitch lair. He reached the familiar clearing where a broken bed once stood, the only thing left a bare patch of earth. Jack huffed in frustration and flew into a nearby tree, hanging his staff from a branch above him. He didn't know how long he sat there trying to find a way back into those caverns. Only when the sun had set did he start to think that this was pointless. He grabbed his staff and hopped down from the tree.

"I'm sorry Pitch." he whispered, looking down at the patch of dirt that once led to Pitch's home.

"Frost? What are you doing here?" A voice called from the darkness. Jack turned unable to believe what he heard. Could Pitch really be back? He scanned the woods and saw no sign of anyone else.

"Pitch...?" He said, his grip on his staff tightening.

"Who else did you expect?" The nightmare king said stepping silently from the shadows behind the winter spirit. Jack whipped around to face the taller spirit.

"I-I thought you were..."

"Trapped? I was. For three years I've been stuck down in that hole!" He said advancing on the winter spirit, anger glinting in his eyes. "For three years I've been doing nothing but growing weaker! And it's all because of you!" He said shoving the teen to the ground.

"How is this MY fault!?" Jack said as he stood.

"I had them Jack! I was so close to destroying the guardians! But you had to step in with that last child... That last pitiful little light! I could have won!" Pitch shouted into the night.

"You were terrifying children! There was no way any of us could let that go. And the amount of pain you put the others through-" Jack was cut off when Pitch roughly grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and slammed him into a tree.

"Shut up Frost! What would you know about pain when you and the guardians have the one thing I can never gain!? Though they may be few even you have believers Jack. But have you forgotten what it was like before that!? The loneliness..." He dropped Jack as a small flicker of sadness flashed across his face. Jack's eye's widened at the look Pitch's face held.

"I-I'm sorry Pitch." He frost spirit said reaching towards the nightmare king.

"Since when do you care!?" He said smacking Jacks hand away. "I don't need your pity!" Jack let his hand fall back to his side, not knowing what to say. "So if you came here to apologize in some foolish hope to try to 'befriend' me... Shove it! I gave you a chance before you don't get a second one!" With that Pitch melted into the shadows. Leaving Jack in the moonlit woods, more confused than he was before. Why did Pitch bring up the arctic? It seemed out of place in the entire argument. Jack thought about it as he angrily made his way back to his pond. Just as he reached the icy shore the realization struck.

Jack had been alone for over three hundred years and no one ever saw him. Pitch had been around so much longer than Jack ever existed. All those years crawling by and Pitch had not one believer. Not even the other spirits would give him a chance. Jack was the only person that knew how Pitch felt. So when Pitch said the they didn't have to be alone it was as much for himself as it was for Jack. Jack slumped down to the icy surface of his pond feeling terrible. How much of a slap in the face was it to Pitch to be ignored by the one other person who understands exactly how lonely being invisible is?

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to the darkness.

Pitch sat in the shadows of his home. Angry and upset thoughts buzzing around his head. Why? Why did he have this lonely existence forced upon him? And why did Jack have to show up and remind him how truly lonely he was? He leaned back against one of the cave walls, feeling his eyes become heavy. He fought hard to not slip into sleep, his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel them waiting for him to fall unconscious. But eventually, no matter how much he fought, he slipped into sleep. Which is when his nightmares attacked. Pitch's screams of terror and pain the only sound left to echo through the cave.


	2. Don't be Alone

It had been almost a week since Jack's confrontation with Pitch. He had spent every day of that week looking for another way into Pitch's lair. But he would always stop his search as night fell. The las thing he wanted was for Pitch to find out about his snooping. Today however was different. The day before just as the sun set he found what looked like the entrance to a cave. He didn't venture far into it but from what he say he was pretty sure he found what he was looking for. Now he stood there trying to decide if he would try to find Pitch tonight. Jack was worried that Pitch would just turn him away again, but in the end he decided that he couldn't let that stop him. Just as the sun was starting to dip below the horizon he stepped inside.

It took a long while of wandering the meandering twists and turns, but Jack eventually found a place that looked familiar. He could never forget all those black cages that once held the many mini fairies of Tooth's. He flew through what other areas he was vaguely familiar with hoping that Pitch wasn't hiding from him. He had only just touched back to the ground, about ready to give up, when he felt strong arms pin him to the wall.

"Can't you take a hint Jack!" The nightmare king spat.

"P-Pitch... I just want to talk..." He wheezed, the wind having been knocked out of him.

"I have nothing to talk to you about!" Pitch hissed. "Leave me alone!" He said dumping jack to the floor.

"No!" Jack shouted flying over Pitch's head, landing in front of an angry looking nightmare king. "Pitch you and I both know that is the last thing you want me to do." Jack said sternly. Pitch looked furious. He opened his mouth to lay into the winter spirit but was cut off. " Pitch you have been so alone for much longer than I've even existed. And I know now that it must have stung you so deeply when I brushed you off in the arctic. You were right. We don't have to be alone. So dont shove me away and force loneliness on yourself. Not that it would matter if you did try to shove me away. I'll keep coming back." He said stepping closer to the nightmare king. Suddenly Jack had his arms wrapped tightly around Pitch, effectively pinning the nightmare kings arms to his side so he couldn't fight off the very much unwanted hug. Pitch did however manage to meld into shadow once his mind cleared of its shock. Jack turned around looking for the other spirit.

"Pitch... Come back. I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." Pitch watched the teen from the shadows trying to sort out his own thoughts. He couldn't believe Jack had... hugged him. Or that somehow he enjoyed it. He emerged out of the shadows and started towards the winter spirit.

"Answer me this Frost: Why? Why do you care all of a sudden?" Pitch said glaring at Jack.

"Because you shouldn't have to be alone. I wont let you be alone anymore." Jack said. Pitch smirked.

"Interesting choice of words Jack. You wont let me be alone anymore..." He said circling the spirit. Jack felt his face flush... He didn't mean to say it that way. He hoped Pitch wouldn't figure out the real reasoning behind those words. "So tell me Jack whats the real reason you're doing all this?" The blush on Jacks face deepened and he fixed his gaze to the floor. "Well...?"

"I-I..." He stammered. The words just wouldn't come.

"Could it be that the guardian of fun has -feelings- for the enemy?" Pitch said leaning in to mutter the words in Jacks ear. Jack froze. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and any words he might have wanted to say were caged in his throat. Pitch chuckled in the spirits ear and turned to face him. The next thing Jack knew Pitch's warm lips were pressed flush against his. Jacks eyes widened but he quickly melted into the kiss. Pitch pulled away, a smirk playing on his lips. "I guess I got my answer." He said laughing at the teens embarrassed expression. Jack tore away from Pitch, angry that he had been found out. "Come now Jack, what do you think you could gain from feeling for me?"

"Sh-shut up Pitch! You really thing I'd have something to gain from loving you? More like everything to lose... I-If the guardians found out how I felt..." He trailed off.

"Since when can they dictate where your affections should be? I bet if they had their way you would be with Tooth by now." Pitch said. However it took a moment for Pitch to realize what he just did. Was he really trying to tell Jack that it was okay to love him? The winter spirit turned a small spark in his eye.

"Are you saying you'd prefer it if my affections stayed where they are?" Pitch didn't even hesitate.

"And what if I am? What are you going to do about it Jack?"

"This." Jack reached up and pulled Pitch into another kiss. This time it held more fire and passion, for Jack poured all the love he had for Pitch into it. And pure happiness emanated from Pitch as he realized he was no longer alone, and never would be again.


	3. Sins within Shadow

Jack was happily wandering the tunnels of Pitch's home. He knew he was lost but that didn't bother him. Pitch most likely already knew he was there and would let Jack know if he was headed somewhere he should be going. So far that didn't happen. Jack hadn't realized before just how big Pitch's lair was. The tunnels kept winding around each other twisting and leading deeper into the darkness. Jack turned another tunnel and saw a room to just at the end of the tunnel. Heading towards it he found it was a large cavern, and wall to wall was full of books. He wandered to the center of the room where there was a small table and a couch. Jack could only assume that this is what Pitch would do with his time for the many years of his existence. Jack left the room and turned down a tunnel he had passed on his way to the library. The tunnel was fairly short, Jack rounded the only corner this tunnel had and nearly ran into Pitch who was standing in the entryway, and arm stretched above his head as he leaned against the wall.

"Hello Jack." He said smiling down at the teen. "Have fun exploring?"

"Yes." Jack smiled back. "I didn't realize how huge your home really was."

"Well I know of at least one place you haven't seen yet." Pitch smirked.

"Where?" Pitch pulled Jack into the room behind them.

"My room." Jack lifted himself off the silken black bed Pitch had tossed them onto. With wide eyes he took in the room. It has such a high ceiling, and was elegantly decorated in black and deep wine red. Jack wandered the room and admired what Pitch's room had to offer. It had a smaller bookcase, also full, a sleek black leather couch, as well as matching chairs. Jack couldn't help running his hand along the couch sadly. Pitch had so much room here and yet it was so empty. It all felt like it lacked any life until now. Jack was wandering back to the bed when he noticed a cabinet sitting near Pitch's bed.

"What's in here?" He asked reaching a hand towards the handle. A hand that was quickly stopped by Pitch.

"That is something I'd rather not have you see just yet Jack." Pitch said pulling his love to the bed.

"Why what's in it?" Jack said his curiosity piqued.

"Well... let me put it this way. Humans have a tendency to lose things. Things that they might have forgotten they had or were thinking of throwing away. Well when things like that go missing it's kind of my fault... It's actually how I got all of the books I own. What I have in that cabinet are very new acquirements, that were quite hard to find since I had to find them unused. And I will show them to you eventually. Just not right now." Jack pouted.

"But if you're going to show them to me anyway, why not now?" Pitch chuckled and pulled the teen into his lap.

"You are so impatient Jack. I guess I could show them to you now, if I wanted to. But first..." He said as he pulled the teen into a kiss, forcing his tongue past the teens pale lips. Jack moaned lightly as his tongue rose to meet Pitch as they entwined together, batting for dominance over the kiss. Pitch easily won as he gently pushed the winter spirit onto his back. Pitch pulled away and nuzzled Jack's neck lightly before biting into the cool flesh. Jack hissed in pleasure, his breathing becoming rapid and shallow.

"P-Pitch..." He moaned between his rapid breaths. He suddenly felt tendrils of shadow snaking underneath his hoodie, lifting it as they caressed his chest. Pitch smirked as the hoodie was finally free of the winter spirits thin frame. Jack's eyes found his, clouded with lust though they were. Pitch leaned in, whispering in Jack's ear.

"I think I will show you what I have in there now." He deftly flipped Jack over and straddle him to keep the winter spirit from moving as he carefully chose an item from the cabinet. Pitch made quick work of it, cuffing Jack's hands to the bed. Jack tugged at them as Pitch's weight lifted away.

"P-Pitch... Not fair..." Pitch only chuckled.

"What else would you expect from someone like me." He whispered. "And I have more I can use..." He said seductively, running his tongue up the shell of Jack's ear. "But I think I'll go easy on you... This time." The threat sent a shudder down Jacks spine. The teen craned his head to look back at Pitch, who was shedding his cloak. However that was the last thing Jack saw as Pitch tied a black cloth over his eyes. The nightmare king crawled onto the bed and slowly, ever so slowly, started to free Jack of his trousers. Jack squirmed impatiently. Once Pitch had gotten them off his hands wandered to Jack's painfully hard member, his fingers lightly tracing over the sensitive flesh. Jack thrush his hips down, craving more contact.

"Ah, ah." Pitch scolded taking his hand away. "Patience Jack."

"Dammit Pitch!" Jack said angrily. A sharp yelp tumbled out of Jacks throat as a sharp pain bloomed on his backside.

"Is that any way to talk to your master?" Jack bit his lip. "Now maybe if you ask the right way I will give you what you want a lot sooner." He muttered sensually.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Jack felt a deep red blush flood into his cheeks as Pitch whispered in his ear. He really expected him to say that? But Jack knew that if he didn't Pitch would just tease him until he said it anyway.

"P-Please master... Touch me... Take me. Please." Jack was glad that the blindfold obscured most of his face to Pitch could see how much he was blushing.

"Good boy." Pitch whispered as he started stroking Jack. The teen moaned happily at the contact. Jack squirmed slightly as he felt something pushing inside of him. The tendril of shadow was small and thin easily making its way deep inside the winter spirit. Jack bucked into Pitch's hand as he felt the shadow start to grow, getting thicker and thicker as it stretched him. Pitch pulled his hand away, liberating himself of his pants. With a flick of his wrist the shadow disappeared and was quickly replaced with Pitch's twitching erection. Jack cried out in pleasure throwing his head back once Pitch was fully sheathed in his warmth. Pitch wasted no time slamming forcefully into Jack over and over. A small yelp or moan tumbling out of the winter spirits throat with every thrust. Pitch grabbed Jack's hair, pulling on it to lift Jacks head up. Jack moaned again as Pitch grabbed his twitching member, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jack felt small tears gather in the corners of his eyes, quickly absorbed by the cloth. It felt so amazing, the pain and pleasure clashing and mixing smoothly. He knew he wouldn't last long.

"P-Pitch... I... I-I'm..." Jack was cut off by his own strangled moan as he came, his back arching so far it almost looked painful. Pitch released not long after, the feeling of Jack tightening around him just too much. Pitch gently pulled out and quickly released Jack. The teen fell to the bed, panting heavily. Pitch gently moved the teen to the couch, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be right back." He told Jack gently. The teen only nodded. Pitch set a few shadows to cleaning the bed while he took the handcuffs and blindfold and placed them neatly back in the cabinet. He went back to his love to find that the teen had already fallen asleep. The nightmare king felt his own eyes falling heavy from exhaustion. He silently slipped through shadow into the library, where if he was going to sleep, the inevitable would hopefully not wake Jack.


	4. Nightmare King's Nightmare

Jack's eyes opened lazily. Looking around he noticed he was still laying on the couch in Pitch's room, he also noticed that Pitch wasn't there. Jack stood, stretching and grabbed his staff as he started through the tunnels looking for Pitch. He only just got to one of the larger tunnels when he heard Pitch's voice cry out into the darkness. It sounded like he was hurt. Jack quickly flew down the hall towards the library, and more importantly towards Pitch's voice. He skidded to a halt just outside the entryway. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. Every single one of Pitch's nightmares had surrounded the nightmare king. Pitch was squirming in a horribly tormented sleep. Jack, without thinking blasted at one of the nightmares. Suddenly all but one of the nightmares lunged at the frost spirit. The las one staying near the nightmare king to make sure he stayed in his troubled sleep. Jack fought hard, swinging his staff at any nightmare that ventured close. But he was very quickly overwhelmed, the nightmare swarming over him, biting and kicking, only leaving him when he slumped to the ground in too much pain to try to fight back. The nightmares, save for the one by Pitch, all dissolved into shadows. The last one looked at Jack and decided to let Pitch out of the troubled sleep to see the real nightmare he was now confronted with.

Pitch sat up suddenly, his eyes wide, his hands clutched near his chest. His chest was heaving with rushed breaths. He ran a hand through his hair, silently thankful that at least Jack didn't see what happened.

"Ngh... P-Pitch..." The nightmare king turned towards the voice and his heart sank. Jack was leaning against a wall, and arm pressed into his side in a sad attempt to stop the bleeding of one of his many wounds. Pitch was quickly at Jack's side.

"Wh-What happen Jack..." He asked.

"I-I didn't see you when I woke up... So I tried to find you. When I saw what they were doing I tried to stop them..." Pitch felt tears burning his eyes. Jack was sitting here broken and bleeding for trying to help him.

"J-Jack... You didn't need to do that..." Jack set a bloody hand on Pitch's face.

"I couldn't just let you suffer..." Jack trailed off, his hand sliding back to his lap as he fell unconscious. Panicked, Pitch pulled Jack into his arms. He pulled the shadows around him knowing he needed help. So he went to the first place he could think of to go. Pitch emerged from the shadows calling out the guardians name.

Bunny, quite startled, fell off the rock he had been sitting on. The woven basket he'd been trying to fix rolling away. He stood quickly as he noticed the beaten and bloody form of Jack Frost.

"WHAT THE HELL DID'YA DO TO 'IM!" Bunnymund yelled glaring at Pitch, who gently set Jack down in the grass.

"Bunny, I promise I will explain but you have to help him! Please!?" Bunny looked form Pitch to Jack and sighed. Jack was the priority. Bunny silently ran off, quickly returning with bandages and other items.

"Pitch, help me undress him, I need to get a better look at what damage you caused." He said accusingly. Pitch managed to hold his tongue against the comment and did has he was told, lifting Jack's hoodie away while Bunny handles his pants. Bunny took a cloth and poured something from a bottle on it. "Let's hope he doesn't wake up for this..." Bunny muttered as he placed the cloth onto one of the many cuts. Jack's blue eyes snapped open and he hissed in pain, trying to sit up. Bunny pushed him back down.

"Jack? Jack, don't move. We're trying to help... I know it'll hurt but everything will be ok." Pitch said running his hand through Jack's snowy hair. Pitch held Jacks hand as Bunny continued to go around Jack's body, cleaning and bandaging all the wounds, save for one.

"Pitch... This needs to be stitched..." He said staring at the Gash in Jack's side. "You're gonna have ta hold 'im down so I can do that." Jack's eyes widened and Pitch looked at him sadly.

"I-Im sorry Jack." Pitch summoned shadow's that wrapped around Jacks body just enough to keep him from moving, but keep the wound exposed for Bunny to stitch. Jack cried out as Bunny slowly started stitching the wound closed. Pitch gently cupped Jacks cheek, turning to look in his eyes.

"I know it hurts Jack, but just focus on me ok?" Jack managed to calm down as he looked into Pitch's silvery-yellow eyes. The pain was pushed to a different corner of his mind as he took in the worried expression Pitch held.

"There." Bunny said as he finished the stitching. Pitch let the shadows fall away. Jack went to sit up but was gently pushed back down.

"Jack you shouldn't move to much. The wounds could reopen. Just rest."

"Pitch can't I at least have my clothes back?" Pitch managed a small chuckle and gently redressed the teen. As soon as Pitch stood Bunny was on him.

"Now you are going to tell me what you did to Jack." Bunny said, threateningly pointing a boomerang at the nightmare king, who held his hands up defensively.

"Bunny. It's not his fault." Jack said. "It was the nightmares."

"Yeah. -His- nightmares!"

"They are not -my- nightmares anymore. I can't control them. The only thing they need to keep existing is fear. When they turned on me they decided that I will be the one to keep them alive, to feed them fear, my fear. They have been tormenting me for the past three years... Jack tried to stop them when he saw what they were doing to me." Pitch said, a small smile on his lips as he looked down at Jack.

"And what makes you think I'd believe Jack would save you?"

"Because it's the truth!" The winter spirit said, standing. Pitch immediately took to he teens side, supporting him. Bunny was shocked.

"Why on earth would you want to help Pitch!?" Bunny spat. "After everything he's done you don't think he deserves what he's gettin?" Jack's face hardened into an Icy glare.

"No one. Deserves. This. All of you are the same. How many of you thought of Pitch even once these past three years? I did. I know what its like to be ignored and lonely. But even then at least you acknowledged me. But none of you did that for Pitch. He might as well have not even existed for all you cared. Well you know what, I care. I don't think anyone should have to be that alone. Come on Pitch... Let's go home."

"No Jack. I want you to stay here." Jack looked up at him with puzzled blue eyes. "Jack now that the nightmares know you want to help me they'll attack you again. I want you to stay here with Bunny until you've recovered."

"But Pitch-"

"No Jack. The nightmares wont hurt me like they did you. I'll be fine without you."

"Pitch is right Jack. You need to rest, it will only bee for a few days anyway due to the naturally fast healing spirits possess." Jack kicked the ground in defeat.

"I promise I'll visit ok?" Pitch said brushing the teens hair out of his eyes.

"You had better." He said pulling Pitch into a kiss. As they pulled away they both got a laugh out of Bunny's face. Well, that was just one more thing Jack would need to explain.


	5. Belonging

It actually kind of shocked Jack how well Bunny took to his relationship with Pitch. Jack smiled as he replayed what Bunny said after Pitch left.

"You were right. Pitch might have been a totally different person if any one of us had given him the time of day. I can tell that much just by how he is around you." Jack smiled again, at lease he had one of the guardians on his side. Now he was only concerned about the others. That was where Bunny was at the moment. He had given Jack all of one day of rest before he told him that the others needed to know what was going on. At first Jack was completely against it, believing that it was none of their business. The only reason Bunny knew was because Jack got hurt. Bunny of course argued that they would find out eventually and it might be received better if they were told sooner. Bunny assured Jack that he would explain everything, Jack was still recovering. Jack eventually relented, knowing that Bunny was right.

"You nervous Jack?" Pitch said sitting next to him. The nightmare king had been filled in by Bunny what was going on when he came to visit.

"Kinda. You?" Jack asked taking Pitch's hand.

"Yes." He said plainly. It was kind of established already how the others felt about him. He only hoped that once everything was explained they would feel differently. Or at the very least not try to take Jack away from him. Jack snuggled into Pitch's shoulder.

"Don't be. No matter how they react I'll be with you. But anyway how have you been?" He asked concern ringing clear in his voice.

"Jack, I'm fine. The nightmares hold no power when I'm awake. You needn't worry over me." Jack pouted with an I'm-going-to-anyway face. Just then Bunny burst into view the other guardians right behind him.

"I told them they didn't have to but they insisted on coming to see you." The Easter spirit told Jack. The teen just rolled his eyes as Pitch helped him stand. Tooth immediately fluttered to Jack, looking him over and asking about a thousand times if he was ok. Pitch, however, was shocked to see that North decided to talk to him first.

"Pitch, I must apologize for how we have treated you all these years. Jack was right. No one should ever need be that alone." The statement was met with a nod from Sandy and a rushed 'Same here' from Tooth before she went back to pestering Jack.

"Hey Pitch, Jack. Can I talk to you a moment." Bunny said stepping in. They stepped way from the others. "Look I didn't tell them about the nightmares attacking Pitch. I told them they were acting on their own when Jack got hurt. I thought that would be something for Pitch to decide for them to know."

"No... It's not something they need to worry about." Pitch said. Jack was silent, it wasn't his decision, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to do anything about it. They went back to the others, and they all spent hours just being there, together. Not that they'd say it but the other guardians we kind of shocked at how much Pitch had changed. As the day wore by, Pitch was smiling even laughing with the others. He was... happy. This really was all he needed, friends, a family.

As night fell Jack felt his eyes starting to get heavy. Pitch was the one who noticed first.

"Jack, you need to rest." Pitch said wrapping his arms around him.

"I can never sleep when you're around."

"Then I guess I'd better leave." Jack pouted. "Now Jack, don't be like that. I'd have to go back eventually."

"Why can't you stay here?"

"The nightmares. They'll find me and then they'll hurt you again. I can't let that happen." Jack was obviously upset, but he didn't argue. He knew Pitch was right. The nightmare king stood and made sure to say a thank you to Bunny for helping Jack. He gave The frost spirit a quick kiss before he left. The others also were readying to leave when Jack spoke up.

"Hey guys... I need you to help me with something. Knowing Pitch he's to blasted prideful and stubborn to say anything."

"Jack..." Bunny warned.

"Bunny something has to be done you know it!" Jack turned back to the the others. "The nightmares have been torturing Pitch ever since we defeated him that day. I got hurt when I tried to help him. I-I want to help him but I know I can't do it alone..." Jack trailed off looking at the ground. He suddenly felt North's strong hand on his shoulder.

"Of course we will help Jack. No nightmares will stand a chance against all of us." Jack felt his face light up with happiness. "But. It will have to wait until you are recovered. Yes?" Jack agreed. One more day wouldn't be too much to wait.


	6. Free

Jack felt a knot worming around in his stomach. He had really hoped that he wouldn't need to take this last resort. He sighed thinking back, trying to find a way he could have prevented it.

"Pitch, you really can't think that that's the only solution!" Jack said angrily. "If you were to just ask for help-"

"Jack, no! The others don't need to worry over me. I'll be fine." Jack huffed and stormed away. He couldn't believe it. Pitch's way to handle the nightmares what to just not sleep for as long as he could. And when he had to sleep he would just shove Jack away 'for his safety.' Why did he have to be so hardheaded? Fortunately Jack and the guardians had already thought of a back-up plan. One that Jack at first disapproved of but... deep down he knew that it was going to be the only way. Jack sighed again and steeled himself. Pitch would forgive him... maybe not immediately but he would. Or so Jack hoped. Jack made his way from where he was back into Pitch's room. The nightmare king was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Jack set a steaming cup next to his love.

"Here." He said when Pitch looked up. "A-And I'm sorry about that. It is your decision so I shouldn't have tried to interfere." He said looking down, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you Jack." He said taking the cup. Jack felt the knot in his stomach worsen when Pitch took a drink. "You make a good cup of tea Jack." He said downing almost half of it.

"And Pitch... I'm sorry for that too." Pitch looked rather puzzled.

"What do you mean? It's not like you'd try to poison me." He said taking another drink, leaving the small cup almost empty.

"No... But it is drugged." He said tossing a small vial at Pitch. "I'm so sorry..." Pitch's face took on sheer rage as he read North's handwriting on the bottle. Pitch quickly stood.

"Y-You little... Why!? Why would you do this to me!" He said throwing the bottle down, shattering it. Jack backed away, apologizing over and over as Pitch raged at him, until the drug took effect. Pitch slowed down and slumped to the floor, sleep finally taking him. Jack quickly moved him to the bed and sped out of the tunnels. He knew Pitch would be out for a while but he didn't want him to suffer too long. Jack flew to where the guardians were waiting at his pond.

"So...?" Bunny asked.

"He's out..." Jack said looking down. Tooth fluttered over when she caught the sadness on his face.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"You should have seen him... He's so angry at me Tooth..." Jack felt both North and Bunny's hands on his shoulders.

"Jack, we did this to help him. Never forget that. He will forgive you eventually." North said. Jack shrugged but managed a smile. "Now let's go get those nightmares off his back and out of his head."

Jack quietly led them through the tunnels. He didn't want the nightmares to hear them coming. Jack felt his heart pounding heavily in his chest as they got close. Pitch's cries of pain echoed down the tunnel from his room. They all slowly made it to the corner before Pitch's room. Jack looked back at the others, all of them nodding their ready. They burst into the room and hell broke loose.

The guardians made quick work of some of the surprised nightmares. However once the nightmares recognized Jack Frost they focused their efforts on getting to him, surrounding him, cutting him off from the others. Jack fought back hard as he watched the others fight to get to him. But Jack noticed that the nightmares weren't hurting him, they were dragging him towards Pitch's body, that was writhing on the bed, tears streaming down his face as his troubled sleep continued. Jack was forced to his knees before the bed, black sand coming off the nightmares to keep him there. Jack looked at his love, finally noticing words among the terrified mumbles escaping his lips.

"J-Jack..." Pitch whispered in his sleep. "How could you..." Jack recognized the fight they had earlier in Pitch's words. All thoughts of the fight lost to him as he saw Pitch suffering. Pitch curled into the tightest ball he could get into, tears falling harder from his eyes. "Jack... I'm sorry... I was angry... D-Don't go..." Jacks heart seized in his chest. This was what Pitch feared? "D-Don't leave me alone again..." Jack's face hardened. How dare the nightmares use him in Pitch's nightmares! He fought to stand, the black sand holding him down turning into ice and shattering at Jack's will. With and animalistic roar of fury he grabbed his staff, shooting ice wildly at the nightmares, Not stopping until every nightmare surrounding him was destroyed. He quickly joined the others and with his new-found fury they all made quick work of the remaining nightmares. Panting heavily he slumped to the ground, that outburst taking a lot of energy out of him.

"Jack we did it." Tooth whispered. "Look at him." Jack looked over to Pitch, who was still curled up but his breathing was more even and tears were no longer falling from his eyes. Sandy floated over, letting golden sand fall over Pitch. Jack shakily stood and made his way to the bed.

"Thank you... for everything you guys." He said, looking down at Pitch. Jack lifted the nightmare kings chin slightly and pressed their lips together. "You'll be okay now Pitch..." the winter spirit muttered. The other guardians silently slipped away leaving Jack alone for when Pitch woke up.

Jack sat on the black sofa, his head resting on his knee as he watched over his love. He knew that Pitch would be waking up soon and was trying to prepare himself for whatever might happen. The nightmare king's eyes slowly opened. The sunk closed again for a moment before Pitch remembered what happened before he fell asleep. He sat up quickly storming over to Jack who looked up at him with wide sorrowful eyes.

"Pitch I-" Jack was cut off as Pitch lifted him off the sofa by his hoodie and into a forceful kiss. Pitch pulled away, gently setting Jack back down.

"Thank you Jack. I'm sorry for how I acted before. You did it to help me and I shouldn't have been so angry at you for it." Jack smiled sadly up at him.

"I'm sorry too. I really didn't want to have to do that..." Pitch kissed him again. He felt at peace finally. He didn't have to worry about the nightmares and Jack was here with him. There wasn't much more Pitch could want.


	7. Tables Turn

Pitch's eyes slowly rolled open the next day, he could feel Jack snuggled tightly into his back. Pitch rolled over and pulled the teen closer. With a small sleepy moan the teen rubbed his eyes as he woke.

"Morning." He said snuggling closer to his love. "How'd you sleep?"

"Much better than yesterday. Not that I wanted to sleep." He said playfully. "But I guess I owe you for what you did." Jack chuckled.

"You don't owe me anything." Jack said as he left the warmth of the bed and grabbed his staff. "Now If you'll excuse me it is still winter and I have a job to do. I'll be back by nightfall." Jack gave Pitch a small kiss before speeding through the tunnels and outside.

Pitch was sitting near Jack's lake looking up at the moon. Jack had told him that he would be back way before now. Pitch had hoped to surprise him so they could walk home together, but it looked like Jack took a different way back. Sighing Pitch stood and folded the shadows around him. His breath caught in his through as he emerged in his room finding that Jack was indeed already there.

The teen was laying across one of the black chairs, his legs dangling over the side and his mischievous eyes locked onto Pitch. Jack wore a deep blue corset, silver snowflakes dancing across the garments surface. His legs adorned with black thigh-high fishnet stockings with more snowflakes fixed at the top.

"And what is this?" Pitch asked with a smirk once the slight shock wore off.

"Just what it looks like." Jack said, gloved hands twirling his staff as he stood and smoothly stepped up to Pitch. "I take it you like it?" Jack said walking his fingers up the exposed part of Pitch's chest. Pitch nodded and grabbed Jacks hips pulling him closer. "Good, because you are in for one hell of a night Pitch..." Jack said smirking.

"Wouldn't it be the other way around Frost?" Pitch asked running his hands down the teens back. Jack shook his head a mischievous laugh tumbling from his throat.

"I can see how you might think that." Jack said slowly Pushing Pitch's robe off his shoulders and onto the floor. Jack circled Pitch his cool fingers gently sliding along the nightmare kings shoulders. "But I was thinking more of payback for the way you humiliated me before. I spent a while looking though that cabinet and found some things that I thought would look -so- much better on you. For example..." Jack quickly pulled Pitch hand behind him and tied then tightly together with a strong rope. Pitch attempted to get his hands free but the knots held firm.

"You are a brat." Pitch said. Jack just smirked back at him.

"I wasn't quite finished Pitch." Jack placed his hands on Pitch's shoulders, forcing him lower. He quickly snapped a collar around Pitch's neck and clipped on a matching black leash. "There. It suits you. Now get on the bed." Jack ordered.

"And If I were to refuse?" Jack pulled Pitch down using the hook of his staff.

"You don't get that choice." Jack took hold of the leash and pulled Pitch to the bed forcing him onto it. Jack sensually crawled over him, straddling his hips. The teen could feel Pitch's erection beneath him. He smirked and ground his hips into it, eliciting a small groan from Pitch."

"F-Fuck Jack..." He panted as Jack continues to grind into him. He stopped and smirked down at his breathless lover.

"So vulgar..." Jack said running a cool finger over Pitch lips, that the nightmare king attempted to bite. "I might have to do something about that." He whispered in Pitch's ear.

"And what do you possibly think you could do about it?"

"When I was looking through your little toys I found that you were missing a few things..." He said. He reached into his corset and pulled out a long, blue satin cloth. He grabbed the leash and pulled Pitch upright. Jack forced the cloth past Pitch's lips and tied it tightly. He grabbed the collar forcing Pitch to look him in the eye. "So much better. Now you're going to be a good little pet aren't you?" Pitch attempted to speak but the gag muffled any words. Jack simply chuckled. He placed a kiss on the nightmare kings neck and slowly worked his way down, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites as he went. Pitch moaned against the gag, still trying to get his hands free. Jack continued to abuse the toned flesh of Pitch torso, loving the symphony of noises that tumbled from Pitch's throat. Jack sat back up and slowly slid Pitch pants off of him. The teen took Pitch's member into his hand, slowly pumping it. Pitch bucked his hips up wanting more. Jack slowly picked up speed, enjoying how Pitch squirmed beneath him. Pitch's moans became louder and more frequent as he felt his release rapidly approaching. Just as Pitch felt he was about to come Jack stopped. Pitch writhed unhappily.

"Ah-Ah. Pitch it's my playtime." Jack stood and freed himself of his clothes before pulling Pitch up as well. The teen turned Pitch and forced him back to the bed face-first. "And you should consider yourself lucky I got some of this..." Jack said grabbing a small bottle from the cabinet. Running the lube over his fingers he gently ran a finger around Pitch's entrance before shoving all three fingers in at once. This caused Pitch to yelp sharply and arch his back. Jack leaned in close to Pitch as he slowly stretched his lover. " Just wait Pitch... You'll get what you want soon enough." The winter spirit pulled his fingers away once Pitch was stretched enough and shoved his own painfully hard member deep withing Pitch's heat. The nightmare king keened sharply and pushed his hips back to force Jack even deeper inside him. Jack wasted no time and built up a fast rhythm, pounding mercilessly into Pitch over and over. The winter spirits breathing became erratic as he felt pressure building up in his stomach. He grabbed Pitch, pumping him in time with his thrusts. The two came almost simultaneously. Pitch slumped into the bed, spent. Jack pulled out once the waves of pleasure passed. He was fast to release Pitch and snuggle up against him.

"I still... stand by my...statement... You are a brat." Pitch managed between his ragged breaths.

"You enjoyed it and you know it." Pitch huffed and pulled the blankets over them, leaving them to sleep in the loving comfort the darkness now held.


	8. Manny's News

Jack cruised high in the sky, the winds tugging at him every once in a while. He found that flying really helped him think, or in this case plot. Over the past month neither Jack nor Pitch could keep their hands off the other. And as such they somehow developed into a competition each trying to out-do the other. Jack was stuck on how to get back at Pitch for when he had him stuck four feet off the ground pinned, to a wall. But Jack had to admit he deserved it... But he couldn't help himself; that maid outfit looked amazing on Pitch. Jack continued to soar through the air until the moon just broke over the horizon. He decided he would need to get back. He turned back and skidded across his lake before staring on his way back to Pitch's lair. As he wandered through the woods a haunting voice broke through the silence.

"Jack..." The frost spirit turned, not believing what he heard. He'd only heard that voice once before. It was the Man in the Moon. "Jack... I know you might not believe me but this is the truth."

"What?" Jack said a small bit of anger in his voice. He couldn't help it, he still resented Manny for the endless years of silence.

"Jack, you are pregnant."

"What! That's impossible... How can that be possible?" He got no answer. But Jack knew that Manny was right. The Man in the Moon would never lie. Jack was still stunned, he had a whole other life inside him. He summoned the wind knowing he had to tell Pitch as soon as possible. This was just... big. He sped through the cave entrance not slowing down in the slightest until he reached the tunnel that led to the nightmare kings room. He tried to calm himself down but couldn't. He finally had to admit he was kind of afraid of how Pitch would react. He rounded the corner and a whole different fear ran through him.

Pitch's room was in chaos. His books were strewn all over the floor, the couch and chairs had been overturned, even the mattress on his bed had been dragged off the frame. But Pitch was nowhere to be seen.

"Pitch!" He called out, turning back into the tunnels. "Pitch! Where are you!?" He quickly fled the room and went to try to find his love. He wound up in the only other place he'd think Pitch would be, the library. As he skidded to a halt in the room he saw that the room looked to be in somewhat similar disarray. However he also found the cause. Pitch was pacing about the room, clearly beyond furious. Jack approached him slowly.

"...doesn't say a word to me for the entire time I existed and now that he does THIS IS WHAT HE HAS TO TELL ME!" He shouted, still unaware of Jacks presence.

"P-Pitch..." He said cautiously.

"What!" Pitch snapped. Jack took a cautious step back. Pitch's face softened. "I-I'm sorry Jack... Haven't exactly had the best day." he snarled under his breath.

"A-are you ok? What's wrong?" Pitch grimaced.

"The Man in the Moon decided to speak to me..."

"What could he have said to make you this upset?" Pitch face hardened once again.

"After all the years he left me in silence when he finally speaks to me he tells me that I'm... That I'm PREGNANT!" As he shouted the last word he lashed out sending a reading lamp crashing the the ground. Suddenly exhausted from his outburst, Pitch sunk into the only chair he hadn't overturned. Jack stood in silent shock, and as the silence continued Pitch became suspicious. Jack should have said something by now about the situation.

"Jack, is something wrong?" The teen glanced up at Pitch before returning his gaze to the floor. "I knew it. What is it?" Jack clenched his fists lightly, he knew Pitch had to know but didn't want to risk another outburst.

"I-I... I'm pregnant too... Manny told me earlier..." Jack said looking away from Pitch. After a few moments of silence Jack risked a quick glance at the nightmare king. He found the man deep in thought.

"Well, there's not much that can be done about it now..." He said gathering the teen in a tight hug. "We'll make it work. Ok, Jack?"

"I-I thought you'd be upset..." The teen said.

"Jack I am in no way upset at the situation we have found ourselves in. What I was upset about is that the infernal Man in the Moon could have told us way before hand that this was even possible. Or at least told you since he seems to become a mute whenever I try to talk to him." He said. That managed to get Jack smiling again.


	9. Revealing

Pitch stood, as a lonely shade on one of the many buildings, keeping a close eye on Jack as he brought a fresh blanket of snow over Burgess. The winter spirit shot down from the sky and slid to a halt at Pitch's side. The two linked hands and watched as the snow fell.

"I still cant believe its been a month already." Jack said snuggling into Pitch's shoulder. Pitch only nodded looking slightly distant. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really." He said placing a hand over his stomach. "Brat wants something but won't tell me what." Jack chuckled.

"Wanna trade? I'd take your random cravings anytime over the fatigue." Pitch smirked.

"Oh yes. The fun-loving, energetic Jack Frost forced to slow down a little, and take things easy for once. Must be terrible." Jack pouted. "Let's go home. We do still have to be ready for tomorrow." Pitch said pulling the shadows around them. Tomorrow was December 26, North's annual Christmas party. Jack and Pitch were preparing a surprise for the guardians.

Jack could barely contain his giggles as they readied to leave. He tucked a small box into his hoodie as more excited giggle escaped his throat.

"Jack if you keep that up they'll get suspicious." Pitch said attempting to calm the other spirit down.

"I cant help it. This is too exciting." Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Well at least attempt to dial down once we get there." Jack responded saying the he would try but wasn't sure how well he could. Pitch folded the shadows around them, emerging right just inside North's workshop. The large man spotted them instantly.

"Pitch! Jack! Glad you could make it. Others are already here. You are last to arrive." He said wrapping an arm around each of them, leading them to where the others were waiting. "The slowpokes have arrived." He called out to the others, who all greeted them in one way or another. North led them further in to where he had a lage table set up buried in food. Jack noticed how half the table seemed to be cookies of all different kinds. "Help yourself we have plenty to go round." North said before wandering away to talk with one of the others. Pitch eyed the food without much interest. He had never really been one for sweets, and it seemed that most the food was just that. Jack had already sat down and was getting into whatever sweet things he could reach. Pitch was just about to turn away when the contents of one plate caught his eye, and he could swaer he felt his stomach twinge in anticipation. He sat down and snatched the entire thing, growling at an elf that wandered to close to him and his plate. Jack started to chuckle.

"I didn't think you'd like snicker doodles Pitch." The nightmare king flicked a crumb at Jack hitting the teen right in the head, which only caused more laughter. Pitch mumbled something involving the words 'annoying brat' under his breath. It wasnt long before North call everyone together so they could exchange gifts. Jack had to chew on the inside of his cheek for a little bit to contain his giggles. As everyone sat down in a circle Jack hopped into Pitch's lap, and the older spirit promptly wound his arms around Jacks waist.

As always North went first. And it went around the circle to the right. Since Pitch and Jack had chosen to sit to his left they would be last. Which is exactly how they wanted it. So it went around the circle, North, then Sandy, Tooth, then Bunny. Jacks favorite from all of them had been from North. He had crafted a small snow globe the had him and Pitch standing back to back their hands linked together beside them. Pitch would have said his favorite was the gift that Sandy gave to Jack. A gift that Pitch had to wrestle from a very red-faced Jack in order to see what it was. And now it was their turn. Jack hand made small ice sculptures of each of the guardians. Pitch had put in small amounts of what little nightmare sand he had left to set them all sparkling. Once they had been given out Jack once again had to fight to surpress giggles. He pulled a box out of his hoodie at the same time as Pitch pulled a package out of his robe. They started opening them while the guardians waited in anticipation. They were positive whatever they got for each other would be adorable. Jack tore away the last of the wrapping just as Pitch got his gift out of the box.

"Oh. Pitch I love it!" He said holding up a new deep blue hoodie. "You like yours right?" He asked as Pitch pulled out some new tea and a brand new cup.

"Very much Jack." He said with a smile.

"Hey turn them around we can't see them!" Tooth said. With a small smile at each other the couple turned the gifts around to reveal '#1 Dad' Printed on both the hoodie and cup. The others looked slightly confused, and even more so when Tooth suddenly tackle-hugged the two of them.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! Who is it? When did this happen? How-"

"Jeez Tooth slow down. When was about a month ago. And both of us." Tooth fluttered around them excitedly.

"Oh Im so happy for you this is great!"

"Hey can someone tell us what the heck is going on?" Bunny said.

"Isn't it obvious Bunny?" She said rolling her eyes. "They're pregnant!" She squeaked happily. And Pitch had to admit the sheer dumbfounded look on Bunnymund's face made the whole night worth it.

****

I am so so sorry it took so long to upload. TT_TT I promise I will try to do better...


End file.
